103460-survialistthe-most-worthless-skill-ever
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Relic Hunter is kinda good when paired with Technologist if you know what you're doing, just saying ;) At least I'm making pretty decent bank on a daily basis... gathering some, buying some, selling some, vendoring some, craftin some... But yeah, the wood sells for a nice price on the vendors so no, Survivalist is definately not useless :P | |} ---- I think I know what you're talking about, but in my opinion, gathering the materials myself is just not worth the time. I'd rather buy them on the CX in bulk and then work that Tech magic. Relic gathering plots give a terrible return compared to mining/survivalist plots (number of dropped items, value of single items), and gathering it in the world is too tedious because of the spread out nature of relic nodes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 6 Credd, 2 trigger fingers and 5 elite thickets off of 2 weeks of casual circle gathering. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- When i leveled two of my survivalists through whitevale, farside and wilderrun i compared how much leather i had gotten. On each one i had 25-30 leather, one of them got no bone the other got 1 bone. It was roughly the same for all the zones...20-30 leather on average and 1-2 bone if i was lucky. In comparison my miners are able to leave zones with 300-400 titanium, i just did one through Farside that got 700 platinum and my first time through Wilderrun on my warrior i got about 400 xenocite. That ore was enough to unlock damn near every cell on my tech tree. I was even able to send some extra ore over to my architect. I also have a techie/relic hunter and i can send extra crystals to her to be turned into power cores, and she always leaves zones with 250 of each type relic hunter material. EDIT: ohh and forgot to mention the carcasses. Early on i was getting between 5-10 in each zone on each toon. But by the time i hit farside and wilderrun i was getting under 5 carcasses. My first time clearing Wilderrun i got 3 carcasses, and i wasnt even trying to skip mobs. | |} ---- ---- ---- Are you just using 'logic' or did you actually make comparisons while out leveling or farming for mats? You would think that it would make sense that you get more leather since you are killing mobs anyways. But let me break it down more simply in case you missed my post on the previous thread. Getting 100% quest completion in Wilderrun got me about 25-30 leather and maybe 1-2 bone. A 100% quest completion on my other toon that was a miner got me 400+ ore. That's not a guess, those are actual figures i got from just a few days ago. The ore was more then enough to level my weaponsmith up past a full tier. That 25-30 leather wont even get me past a tier. The zones before and after Wilderrun also does have the same type of leather for a bit, but all together i still didnt get more then 40 of the same type of leather. I can easily cap out my tradeskills bag with 250 chunks, 250 wood, 250 relic hunter crap and i'll have so much of the stuff that it will overflow into my regular bags. How long would i have to kill mobs to get that much leather? or even enough leather just to level up tiers (and not even worrying about unlocking all cells) and enough leather to craft a full set of gear. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----